Mother
by Greyowl23
Summary: Callie is 16 and Jude is 12. Stef Adams Foster goes to their house to inform them that their mother has died. Callie and Jude go home with Stef, and they try to fit in. Jude falls in easily, but Callie struggles to do the same. Can Callie accept the family that has taken her in, and hold on to the one that was torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Stef Adams Foster knocked on the door of the small house that looked well kept. "Hello," A girl answered the door, and looked to be about sixteen years old.

"Hi, I'm Officer Adams Foster," Stef said. "Do you know Colleen and Donald Jacobs?"

"It's Jacob, and yeah they're my parents," the girl answered. Her face dropped and she said," Why?"

"Honey, your Mom died in a car accident last night," Stef said as softly as she could. "Your father was driving drunk, and he killed some other people in the other car. He went to jail, and you're going to have to come with me."

"Hold on I-" Callie Jacob stopped, trying to process what was happening.

"Callie?" A voice asked. Jude Jacob appeared at the door. "I thought Mom and Dad were supposed to be back by now."

"Jude, Mom and Dad aren't coming back," Callie said, her voice cracking. "Mom died last night."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked.

"Mom was in a car accident, and Dad was driving drunk," Callie answered. "We need to get our stuff. We have to go with this lady. Go pack a bag, bud."

"Why can't we stay here?" Jude asked, tears falling down his face. "I don't want to leave."

"Hey, it's okay," Callie said. "We'll be together, Okay? Grab some of Mom's stuff too."

"This is your mother's stuff," Stef said, handing the girl the bag. Callie nodded, and pulled out the necklace her mother was wearing. "Do you mind if I come in while you guys get some stuff?" Callie opened the door wider, and let Stef in.

"Callie!" Jude came back in the room. "What about Karrie?" Callie seemed to ignore her brother, and walked to her room. "Callie?"

"Who's Karrie?" Stef asked. "Is she a family member or something?"

"No, she's Callie's girlfriend," Jude said. "I'm going to go check on Callie." Jude walked down the hallway to his sister's room, and knocked on the door. "Callie?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Jude didn't hear an answer, so he opened the door. Callie was tearing off one of the band posters she had on the wall, and had ripped the bedding off her mattress. She then proceeded to knock over the picture of her and Donald on Father's day last year. Jude saw that Callie had already put on their mother's necklace. She had tears streaming down her face, and collapsed on the floor.

"Hey sweets," Stef had now walked into the sixteen year olds room.

"Get out!" Callie yelled at her. Stef and Jude both stepped out of the room, and she slammed the door in their faced. Callie was now sobbing, and covered her face.

"Callie, please let me in," Jude spoke from the other side of the door. "Callie, please. Let me in."

"I don't want to leave," Callie whispered. She didn't want Jude to see her like this. She was the older sister. She had said some very bad things to her mom last night. "I told her I hated her. I didn't tell her goodbye. I didn't hug her, or give her a kiss goodbye. She didn't know I loved her."

"Callie, Mom knew you loved her," Jude said. "Please don't shut down. I need you, Callie. Should I call Karrie?"

"Yes, please," Callie said, from the other side. Jude dialed Karrie's number, and after he talked to Karrie, she headed over to the Jacob household. When she got there, her black hair in a ponytail, she knocked on Callie's door.

"Callie, it's me," Karrie said. "Can I come in?" The door opened slowly, and Callie embraced her girlfriend. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're here for you, okay. Don't shut us out. It went very badly the last time." Now Stef was confused. Jude and Karrie both mentioned Callie shutting people out, and shutting down. She wanted to comfort the girl, but she wasn't sure how to.

"I know, I'm sorry," Callie said. "Where are we going to go?"

"You guys don't have any family to take you in?" Stef asked, making Karrie look up.

"No, my Dad's parents died, and my Mom's side of the family doesn't even know we exist," Callie said. "It's just us."

"I could ask my parents," Karrie offered.

"No, you have four siblings," Callie said. "I don't think your parents need that responsibility right now."

"You know, I have a foster license," Stef said. "My wife and I can take you guys in. I have a fifteen year old daughter, a fifteen year old son, and a sixteen year old son. You guys would fit right in."

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, there should be a social worker on the way," Stef said. "When they get here I'll talk to them. Are you okay coming home with me?" Callie nodded, and Jude jumped up and down.

-linebreak-

"Guys, this is Callie and Jude," Stef said. "Callie, Jude, this is Mariana, her twin Jesus, and the oldest Brandon."

"Hi," Mariana said. "I like your shirt." Mariana pointed at Callie's black shirt with red flowers on it.

"Thanks," Callie said.

"Kids, come in here and get something for lunch," Lena Adams Foster called out. Callie and Jude followed the three teenagers into the kitchen. Everybody grabbed something and started munching on it. Except Callie and Jude. Jude was still very upset that their mother was gone, and Callie was even worse. She held so much guilt inside about the things she said to her mother the night before. "Is there anything you guys want for lunch?" Lena asked the two Jacob siblings.

Callie shook her head and Jude said," I'm not hungry."

"Hey, Callie," Stef said, making everyone stop their usual chatter. "You know, Karrie's welcome over anytime. We don't mind."

Callie nodded and Mariana asked," Who's Karrie?"

"Callie's girlfriend," Jude answered.

"So you're gay?" Mariana asked.

"Pansexual," Callie said, barely above a whisper. "Do you know when my Mom's funeral is?" Callie looked at Stef.

"Oh, they said it was this Wednesday," Stef said. "And after this week, we'll be enrolling you in Anchor Beach Community Charter. All the kids go there, and Lena is the vice principal."

"Really?" Jude asked, his face full of excitement. Callie gave a half smile.

"Why is that so exciting?" Jesus asked. "It's school."

"Because that's where Karrie goes to school," Callie said.

"Wait, Karrie," Mariana said. "Does she have black hair? Wears it in a ponytail all the time? And really pretty green eyes? Last name Davis?" Callie nodded and Mariana said," Mama, she's on the STEAM team!"

"What about Karrie's siblings?" Stef asked.

"They're annoying brats," Jude said. "We don't talk with them. Karrie really doesn't either. Mom always-" Jude stopped immediately when he saw Callie look up. "Nevermind."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Callie said. "Where's the-"

"Right there," Stef said, pointing at the bathroom. Callie hopped up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Is she okay?" Brandon asked. "Is she sick?"

"No, Brandon, she just lost her mother," Stef said. "Some people react differently."

"I'm gonna go check on her," Lena said, standing up.

"I'm sorry," Jude said. "It's just that Callie said some really bad things to Mom last night. She feels really bad about it, and she was going to apologize this morning."

"Jude, it's okay," Stef said. "It's hard when you lose someone you love. I'm surprised you're holding up so well."

"I just want to see my dad," Jude said. "He didn't really kill Mom did he? I mean, it was an accident."

"Drunk driving isn't an accident Jude," Callie said, returning to the room. Lena was behind her, and Callie sat down at the table.

"Well it's not like he intentionally killed Mom," Jude reasoned. "It was an accident."

"Anytime someone gets behind the wheel drunk, they know the risks," Callie argued back. "It's not like he's actually my dad anyways."

"Callie! Mom told you to stop saying that," Jude said.

"Well she's not here is she?" Callie asked. The siblings were now oblivious to the fact that all of the Adams Foster kids and Stef and Lena were staring at them. "And it's not like it's a lie."

"He is your Dad," Jude said. "I don't remember Robert being there when you broke your arm, or got sick, or when you fell or-"

"I got it," Callie said. "I never said Robert was my Dad. But I didn't say Donald was either."

"Then who's your Dad, huh?" Jude asked. "If it's not Donald or Robert, then who is it?"

"I don't want a Dad," Callie said. "They all find ways to let me down."

"Well you have one," Jude said.

"Guys," Stef said. Callie stopped, and her face turned red when she realized that they were fighting in front of these strangers. "How about we all calm down. Get some space from each other. Mariana, could you show Callie to where she'll be staying?"

"Sure," Mariana said. She seemed a little upset about having to share her room, but didn't let on. "Follow me," she said, and Callie got up from the table. Once they were up the stairs Mariana said,"You know, I don't want a Dad either. I know I have a Dad out there, but I don't want to meet him. I understand why you don't want anything to do with them."

"Thank you," Callie said, frustrated with Jude. When they got to the room Callie said," Wow. It's very... pink."

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about changing the color," Mariana said. "Maybe like a purple or something. What do you think of yellow?"

"I think the purple would be a little too much," Callie said.

"Me too," Mariana said. "I think yellow would really compliment my room. I mean, our room."

"Yellow would look nice in here," Callie agreed. "I'm sorry for yelling at my brother downstairs."

"Hey, it comes with being siblings," Mariana said. "No apology necessary. Anyways, Mom's are getting beds tomorrow so I guess you can sleep on the floor, or...in my bed with me." Mariana had given up on trying to be rude to Callie. She realized how hurt this girl looked. She figured that being ride wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Or I'll even sleep on the floor."

"Well I mean I would sleep on the floor," Callie said. "Wait, you're not worried that I'm going to try anything because I'm pan?"

"No, I don't know why everyone thinks that, though," Mariana said. "Everyone thinks that pansexuals will try to make a move on everyone they see."

"Yeah, people are very stereotypical and judgemental," Callie said. "I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with you. It would kinda be like a sleepover, I guess. Are you okay with that?"

"That's fine," Mariana shrugged. "You know, I'm sorry about what happened to your mom."

"It's okay," Callie said. "I just really wish I could've apologized to her. Heck, I wish I never said what I said."

"What did you say?" Mariana asked, and both girls sat down on the bed.

"So I did something really stupid," Callie said. "Mom and I were going to do something for me acing my science exam. But then my Dad asked her out for dinner, and she forgot about our little celebration. So I got mad, and I blew up. She thought our celebration thing was today and not last night. So I told her that I hated her, and I didn't understand why Donald was more important than me and Jude. I called Donald a drunk who could care less about me. I just royally screwed up."

"Wow, that sucks," Mariana said. "Were you planning on apologizing when she got back home?"

"Yeah, I was," Callie said, leaning her head back on the headboard. "But not anymore."

"Do you need a hug?" Mariana asked. "Those always make me feel better. What would make you feel better?"

"Could you bring my Mom back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I didn't sleep last night, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when Stef walked in. Today was my Mom's funeral, and I just wanted to sink in my bed and forget about the world. I didn't want to get up. I hated that Mom was dead and I was alive, especially after all the carp I said to her.

"Callie, honey, time to get up," Stef said, tapping my shoulder. If Stef knew that I had been up all night, she didn't let on.

"I don't wanna," I replied.

"Hon, I know this is rough," Stef said, rubbing my back. "But your brother needs you to be there with him. And Lena and I will be there with you." I got up and sighed. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome," I mumbled quietly. I walked to the closet, and grabbed the black dress and black flats, that I was dreading to put on. I was saving it for when Mom and I went out together. But now I had to wear it to mourn her death.

"Callie?" I turned around, and saw my brother staring at me. "Do you know how to tie a tie?"

"Yeah, come here," I said softly. I tied the tie and straightened Jude's suit jacket. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Jude said. "Are you wearing that dress?" I nodded and Jude said," Okay. You've been really quiet lately, and it's worrying me."

"I just don't feel like talking," I said. "It's hard to act like everything is okay sometimes. But you, need to go fix your hair."

"Okay, thank you Callie," Jude said, and walked out of the room. I grabbed my dress and walked towards the bathroom.

-linebreak-

"You guys okay?" Lena asked me and Jude when we got out at the church. I nodded and Jude shrugged. "Come on, let's go inside." I followed Lena inside, and the funeral began shortly after. I didn't pay attention to much of what the preacher was saying. My eyes were either on Jude or the floor. I couldn't even look at my mother. If I did, I would be filled with regret, and that would be the only image of her I would be able to remember. Her lifeless body in that coffin. I wanted to remember her smile and the sound of her laugh, but it was already fading.

"Callie," A voice said, making me look up. "Wow you look so much like Colleen."

"Yeah, well I've grown up in four years," I said to Robert.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Robert said. "I would take you and Jude in but-"

"But you already signed the abandonment papers I know," I said. "You didn't want me then, and I don't want you now. Leave me alone."

"You know, Sophia wants to see you again," Robert said.

"Cool," I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Do you not want to see your sister?" Robert asked.

"Not really," I said. "And I don't want to talk to you either."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because you can't decide to come back into my life four years later just because my mom died," I spat. "You may be my father, but you're not my dad."

"Callie is this your Dad?" Lena asked.

"No, he's not my dad," I said. "He's my birth father, but he has no custody over me. He signed away his rights four years ago so Donald could adopt me."

"I am your Dad, Callie," Robert said.

"No you're not," I said. "And you never will be. So just leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone, but I'm not going to leave," Robert said. "I loved your mother."

"Fine, then I'll leave," I said, getting up. I looked at my Mom and tears fell from my eyes. I turned and ran out of the church. I sat outside the building, and leaned my head on the cool exterior of the building. I wiped my tears, and stifled a sob.

"Callie," Lena said. "Are you okay, honey?"

"No," I said, covering my face. "Why was it her and not Me? I was the one that said all that stuff to her. It should've been me."

"It shouldn't have been anybody, Callie," Lena said, sitting down next to me. "It shouldn't have been you, your mother, your brother, nobody. But accidents happen. I don't think your mother hated you because of what you said. She loved you and Jude." My head was now rested on Lena, and she was stroking my hair.

"You're gonna get your dress dirty," I said, looking at the ground we were sitting on.

"And yours already is," Lena said, standing up. "Come on." She stuck out her hand and I took it and stood up. "You're not going to let Robert ruin this are you? You need to see your mother. Put Robert and all his nonsense somewhere else for today. Come on."

"Okay," I said. "You're right."

"Ready?: Lena asked, and I nodded. We walked back into the church, leaving all the thoughts of Robert behind.

-linebreak-

The doorbell rang at Stef's house, and I opened the door. "Hey, I'm here to see Jesus," the girl said, looking in the house. "I'm Emma."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Jesus, Emma's here," I called. "I'm Callie."

"Oh, okay," Emma said. "Jesus told me that Stef and Lena were fostering two more kids. Oh, hey Jesus." I looked at Jesus who was walking to the door.

"Thanks for getting the door, Callie," Jesus said.

"No problem," I said, though I was hoping it was Karrie. She was supposed to be coming over after she got off of work. After Emma and Jesus disappeared, the doorbell rang again. I ran over and opened the door saying," Hey I-"

I stopped when I saw a redhead girl staring at me. "Where's Brandon?" She asked. I looked at her for a minute, and I could tell I wouldn't like her. "Well? Where is he? We have a date, and we need to go. Who are you? Oh my God, is Brandon cheating on Me? Where is my boyfriend?"

My mouth was open since I was going to answer her first question, and I didnt get a chance since she continued with the questions. "Hey, Talya," Brandon said, walking down the stairs. He was wearing khakis and a button up shirt. "Ready to go?"

"Finally, you're here," Talya said. "Come on, we need to go."

"Right, see you later, Callie," Brandon said. Talya and Brandon exited the house, and I was about to close the door when I saw Karrie.

"Hey, Cals," Karrie said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I said. "I missed you, though." Karrie gave me a kiss, and we walked upstairs.

When we got to the room, Mariana said," Hey, Karrie."

"Hi, Mariana," Karrie said. "You weren't at the last STEAM club practice? Where were you?"

"I just didn't feel like going," Mariana said. "You guys have any plans for today. I mean, Jesus and Emma are probably already in his bed, Brandon's out with Talya, and I'm single."

"No, we're probably just gonna hang here," I said. "Don't really feel like going out."

"How many people were there at the funeral?" Mariana asked.

"Not too many," I answered. "Robert was there."

"What did he say to you?" Karrie asked.

"All this crap about how he was my Dad," I said. "And that he would take me and Jude in, but he already signed the papers. I'm just so done with him."

"Who is Robert?" Mariana asked.

"My biological father," I said. "He is a selfish, stuck-up, rich guy who is only worried about making sure that he has the perfect family. Not the daughter from another marriage and is dating a girl, or a suicidal daughter..."

"Wait, you're suicidal?" Mariana asked, surprised.

"No my half-sister, Sophia, is," I said. "She tried to kill herself and Robert paid this reporter a lot of money to keep him quiet about it."

"He sounds like a complete jerk," Mariana said.

"He is," Karrie and I said at the same time.

"Girls, dinner's ready," we heard Lena call. Mariana was the first to get up, then Karrie, and Karrie stuck her hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood up walking downstairs. "Karrie, sweets, do you like lasagna?"

"That's fine," Karrie said.

"Where are Emma and Jesus?" Lena asked.

"In his room with the door closed," Mariana said immediately.

"God, what're we gonna do with him?" Lena said, shaking her head.

"Hey where's Stef?" I asked.

"She had to work late, sweets," Lena said. "Let me go get your brother and I-:

"Callie's brother?" Mariana asked.

"I meant your brother, sorry Callie," Lena apologized to me.

"Not a big deal," I said.

"I'll be right back," Lena said, and ran upstairs.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mariana asked me and Karrie.

"A year," Karrie said. "We met at a cafe."

"Cool," Mariana said. "Callie, where's Jude?"

"He is in the living room," I said. "Jude come in here," I called.

Jude came in and said," Callie look! I wrote a letter to Dad." I took one look at the letter, took it out of his hands, and threw it away. "Callie! Why would you for that?"

Jude was now crying and Lena came in, asking," What is going on?" And that was just the beginning of an absolutely crazy night.


End file.
